The present invention relates to a fixing element, a method for welding a fixing element to a component, and a component connection with the fixing element and the component.
A component connection with a first component, particularly a first automobile component, that has a male fixing element protruding from the first component, and a second component, particularly a second automobile component, that has a female fixing element provided for receiving the male fixing element or that cooperates with a female fixing element provided for receiving the male fixing element, wherein the male fixing element being introduced in a lead-in device into the female fixing element, is known from the older, unpublished document DE 10 2010 040 547.7. The relevant prior art further includes DE 10 2010 028 323 A1, DE 10 2009 049 602.5, DE 10 2008 038 747 A1, DE 10 2009 041 161 A1, DE 10 2010 028 322 A1 and DE 10 2007 044 635 A1.
In large-scale series production of automobile bodies, a large number of individual body parts and mounted parts, such as brackets, etc., are assembled for the most part by automated means. During a joining process, two or more body parts are first positioned relative to each other by use of elaborate clamping and mounting technology and then connected together, for example, through welding, clinching or other joining methods.
The object of the invention is to provide a fixing element, a method for welding a fixing element to a component, and a component connection with such a fixing element that is versatile for the connecting of components, particularly body parts of automobiles.
A fixing element according to the invention has a base area and a functional head protruding from the base area that is formed by at least one spherical or sphere-like element. The terms “spherical” and “sphere-like” must be interpreted very broadly in the sense that at least one element can, in whole or in part, have the shape of a sphere, a spheroid, or a spherical calotte, or have a spheroid-like shape. The term “sphere-like” is not limited here to the mathematical concept of spherical geometry. “Sphere-like” can have the very general meaning “convexly arched,” for example. Preferably, the at least one spherical or sphere-like element of the functional head is rotationally symmetrical with respect to a normal direction of the base area. The terms “spherical” and “sphere-like” very generally include “round” and “arched,” particularly “convexly arched geometries.”
The base area of such a fixing element is provided for the purpose of being welded to a component, or being welded onto a component, so that the fixing element protrudes from the component as a “male fixing element.”
The fixing element can be manufactured in a single piece, i.e., the base area and the functional head can be manufactured in one and the same production process, for example through cold extrusion, electromagnetic shaping, etc. Alternatively, the base area and the functional head can also be manufactured in separate processes and then connected together into a fixing element, for example through capacitor discharge welding, arc ignition welding, resistance welding, etc.
To weld such a fixing element to a component, the fixing element is first placed onto the component with the (bottom) side of the base area facing away from the functional head. The base area is then welded to the component. Especially worthy of consideration as the welding method is an arc ignition welding process. Other welding methods are also contemplated, however, such as projection welding.
Such a fixing element can be used to connect a first component to a second component. Such a “component connection” has a first component from which a fixing element protrudes, as described above. The base area of the fixing element is welded here to the first component.
The second component to be connected to the first component has a female fixing element provided for receiving the fixing element or the functional head of the fixing element, or a provision can be made that the second component cooperates with a female fixing element provided for receiving the male fixing element, which can be embodied as a clip element or the like, for example.
To connect the two components, the male fixing element is inserted in a lead-in device into the female fixing element. The at least one spherical or sphere-like element of the functional head of the fixing element is substantially oversized with respect to the female fixing element transversely to the lead-in device, so that the two components are clamped together on the fixing elements or to each other by way of the fixing elements.
The base area can have the shape of a pedestal, a plate or a plate-like element. Since the base area of the fixing element is welded to the first component, it is advantageous if a (bottom) side of the base area facing away from the functional head tapers inwardly in the direction away from the functional head. The (bottom) side of the base area can, for example, be conically tapering, which is particularly advantageous for welding in arc ignition welding processes. For other welding methods, such as resistance welding, other geometries can be more advantageous.
According to a development of the invention, the first and/or the second component is a sheet metal component, particularly a steel, stainless steel or aluminum sheet metal component. Preferably, the fixing element is also composed completely of metal, particularly of steel or aluminum.
The method is particularly suited to vehicle body engineering, so that the first and/or the second component can be body components. However, the method can also be used in a large number of applications outside of the automotive industry, for example in the area of “white goods,” the furniture industry, architecture, construction, etc.
The component connection described above can be used very advantageously for the “pre-fixing” of two (body) components to be connected permanently to each other. The two components can very easily be “provisionally,” or “detachably” put together or clamped together and then permanently and firmly connected to each other by way of another connection, such as a weld connection, through screwing, riveting, etc.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.